Killing for a Friend
by KatPartridge
Summary: Freddy and his girlfriend are killing for an old friend of his. Plz review, I return the favor!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Freddy, remember me? This is Pam, from school. I have something I'd like you to do. I need you to kill some kids, kill em all as Metallica would say. Kill em Freddy, make them see that if you kill my Jason, you will be killed. I got all there addresses, all you have to do is the killing." Pam said though the phone.

Pam had just recently lost her son, due to drowning at a summer camp. So Pam, the mourning mother she was, called up an old pal from high school who was known for kidnapping and murdering children, Freddy Kruger.

** SPRINGWOOD**

"Who was that on the phone?" Freddy's girlfriend/ assistant, Kira asked.

"Some girl I knew from school. Her son apparently drowned and well she wants me to kill the kids who teased him." Freddy said.

"Well, are we gonna kill em or not?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, why not. And I know Pam, if I don't kill those kids, she'll possibly kill us. She's a bitch." Freddy said.

"Wait, Pam? The girl I beat up in 9th grade! Oh can't we just kill her?" Kira asked, remembering that day in 9th grade.

"Well if were gonna kill those kids, lets do it, ah here are the addresses of all the kids who teased her son. We kill the kids, then we kill Pam." Freddy said, with a huge smile on his face.

Kira got up and followed her boyfriend.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Killings are gonna be in the next chapter, this was just an intro chapter. Freddy is doing a favor for a high school Friend. **

**Kira in this story is no other than my e-friend (or whateves u wnna call it LOL) Kira Duvane, who helped me with a lot of my stories. **

**PLZ REVIEW, if ur not familiar with my policies, I'll return the favor.**

**Enjoy.  
**


	2. They killed Tommy!

"Okay, the first one on this list is a 12 year old boy named Tommy Lince. Oh and how sweet, he lives right down the street!" Freddy said, reading the paper over.

"Okay. But tell me why you are killing for Pam? Come on, you had your shot with her in 9th grade! Forget her!" Kira said.

"Not my fault she got knocked up that summer by that pot head Elias." Freddy said.

"Yeah, but she's a slut, why the hell are you doing her a favor?" Kira asked again, wondering why Freddy was doing a favor for a girl he supposedly hated.

"Because I get to murder all these kids. She said the ones that didn't move out of state have to be killed, so uh let's see we have about 30 kids to kill." Freddy said, looking over that list.

"But seriously, if Pam wanted them dead, wouldn't she just kill them her self? She's always been a psycho! Why couldn't she just kill them her self? Huh? Or have Elias kill em! As far as I know, he's already jail bound!" Kira yelled, seeing no point in killing those kids for Pam.

"Because, I DON'T KNOW, NOW JUST KILL!" Freddy said as he and Kira went into the dreams of Tommy Lince.

"Kira, look, he's afraid of nerds!" Freddy said. "No way, then let's find away to kill him using that." Kira said, dressing up as Princess Leia from Star Wars.

"AHH, D-DON'T KILL." Tommy screamed. "What, afraid of a lil bit of SCI FI BOOKS?" Freddy said, pushing science fiction books towards Tommy.

"Freddy, I swear, this is gonna be an easy kill, he's a wuss." Kira said, rolling her eyes. She really didn't like this kid. He was too cocky.

"Okay, then lets kill." Freddy said, sticking his claws into Tommy's chest, leaving him dead.

"One down, 29 to go." Freddy said, crossing Tommy's name off the list.

"I still think it's pathetitc that your killing for Pam. Her retard son drowned and all a sudden your mr do a favor for Pam Voorhees? Seriously." Kira said. She knew she was sounding like a bitch, but she just really didn't understand why he was killing for Pam. It didn't make any sense.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: I know this sucks. Review any way, I'll return the favor. **


	3. Flashback

_**Springwood High school, 9th and 10th grade lunch, 1988**_

Taryn was wearing a Dokken shirt again! It must have been the 3rd time this week she wore a Dokken shirt to school. Kira has been in Taryn's house before, and quite surprisingly, she has quite a bit of clothes, but she always wore one of her many Dokken shirts. She hardly wore her Metallica shirts, and Taryn loved Metallica as much she did Dokken.

"So Kira, what's up?" Taryn asked, as she sat down with her lunch, witch was packed in a Wal Mart bag.

"Nothing. You hear that Pam is in labour?" Kira said, snickering. She hated Taryn was friends with Pam so she kept most of her rude comments to her self.

"Really?" Jenifer cut in, sitting next to Kira.

"Yeah! I heard Elias is the dad." Kira added on. Taryn looked at Elias.

"So your the fucker who fucked Pam!" Taryn snapped at Elias.

"Your just jealous Dokken Girl." Elias said with disgust.

"No, your just a pig. Oh and speaking of pigs." Taryn said, as Freddy Kreuger came up next to Kira.

"Hey Freddy, do you ever wear something other than that sweater?" Taryn asked, she hated that sweater...

"Hey Taryn, do you ever wear something else than Dokken shirts?" Freddy retorted. Taryn shut up immediately, and flipped Freddy off.

"So uh Kira, you wanna go to the dance?" Freddy asked. Kira said yes.

Taryn was pissed off, Jenifer was going with Jim Thomas and well she had nothing planned for that night... but her luck changed when Kira told Taryn to check the concert listings in the paper.

Kira opened it up for today's date, and showed Taryn the metal concerts.

"But I don't have tickets, Kira!" "Well here's a quarter and there is the pay phone." Freddy said, handing Taryn a shiny quarter.

So Taryn ran to the pay phone, newspaper in hand and called Ticketmaster.

"Hey, one ticket for Dokken.. Yes the show at Spingwood Arena tonight! I'M A BUSY WOMAN! Oh thank you. I'll pay at the venue. Thanks." Taryn said, hanging up the phone, happy.

"You get the tics?" Jenifer asked as Taryn sat back down.

"Yeah! First row!" Taryn said, happily.

Then Taryn's best guy friend came over, Jon Levin.

"Hey Taryn, I was gonna ask you to the dance, but I have plans tonight."

"Me too. Way better, and more ROCKING plans than a dance." Taryn said.

"Wait are you seeing Dokken?" Jon asked.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Me too!" Jon said.

Kira looked at Jon and Taryn. They really should be dating. They were both head bangers, they were both wearing torn jeans, they both had Dokken shirts on, they both wore leather spike bracelets on a daily basis, and they go to the same concerts!

"Hey Kira, I think Jon is gonna ask Taryn out right now." Jenifer whispered to Kira.

And that Jon did. And of course Taryn said yes.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Kira and Freddy talking about whatever, Jon and Taryn talking about what Dokken album was better. And Jenifer talking about whatever Freddy, Jon, Taryn and Kira were agreeing on.

Kira was glad she was going to the dance with Freddy. She loved Freddy so much, he was funny, and well he was, well he was Freddy.

"Hey, do you think Pam had the baby yet?" Taryn asked Elias.

"What do I care?"

"Your the father!" Taryn said.

"Doesn't mean I have to love it."

"Yeah, well grow some balls and be there for Pam!" Taryn said. Pam was Taryn's best friend since kindergarten.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Elias said.

"I can do a lot of things mother fucker!" Taryn said, lunging towards Elias.

"TARYN!" Kira shouted, pulling her by the shirt.

"I don't want him to fuckin hurt Pam!" Taryn said, fixing her hair.

Then Freddy and Jon saw how much of a big deal this was, and ganged up on Elias.

Kira rolled her eyes and finished her pudding. She really, really hated Pam. But she was dating Freddy, who was sorta friends with her, and Taryn was her best friend, and she is best friends with Pam, so she just let it go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

"Mom, I said I'm going to Dokken! I can't bab sit!" Taryn said, as she walked out the door. She had to run to the arena to make it there on time. She borought enough money to buy a new tee shirt, she'll try to have Jon buy her a soda and a thing of french frys.

She made it to the arena just in time. This was gonna be an awesome show. This is Taryn's 4th time seeing Dokken. She was offically a Dokken-holic, ever sence she sobered up, Dokken has been her drug, and that was all she needed....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should I wear!" Kira asked her self. Freddy would be picking her up in an hour!

She wasjust about to call Taryn to see if she could borrow her black Dokken tank that said "Dokken" in pink glitter, but then realized, Taryn was at the concert. So she decided on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with triangles on them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**END CHAPTER NOTES: AN UPDATE! WHOO! The flash back continues in the next chapter.... Taryn is based on me.... But I wear my Iron Maiden and Metallica tops more then I do my Dokken tee. Uh Jon Levin, yeah new guitarist in Dokken.... who cares? Let the OCD fan have her moment.... **_

_**Taryn, Freddy and Jenifer are from Part 3, DREAM WARRIORS.... (well Freddy's in all of them)**_

_**Kira is no other than Kira Duvane on here....**_

_**Jon Levin is in Dokken**_

_**Elias and Pam Voorhees, Friday The 13th franchize....  
**_


	4. Not a Dream!

_**Springwood High school, 1988**_

"Freddy, this is wonderful" Kira said, kissing Freddy while they were dancing.

"Hey Kira!" Jenifer said, running around the gym like a banshee.

The DJ played Freddy's favorite song "Suicide Solution" by Ozzy. And Kira never felt so romantic... her thoughts slowly drifted to Taryn and Jon, who were at the Dokken concert, at the arena witch was a few blocks away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taryn was going all go-go over Don Dokken, who was only an arm's length away, and Jon slapped hands with George Lynch.

Then Dokken played "Kiss Of Death" and Jon leaned in for a kiss, and Taryn returned the favor... only to have George Lynch call them out after the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kira, your wonderful. Much better than Pam." Freddy said.

"Oh Freddy!" Kira said, taking the fedora hat off of her boy friend and wore it.

Then the DJ played "Tooth And Nail" by Dokken.

"Where the hell is Taryn when they actually play Dokken?" Kira said jokingly, knowing that Taryn was hearing enough Dokken where she was.

"Don't you ever get sick of school life?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah. But I wanna make something out of my life." Kira replied, thinking about Pam. Kira really didn't want to get knocked up before she graduated.

"Ah." Freddy replied.

"Yeah. It's pretty Dokkentastic, huh?" Kira said. "Ah shit, I'm sounding exactly like Taryn! Dokkentastic is her word!" Kira said in disbelief, she never sounded like that, that was Taryn's slang, not hers.

"Did you just say Taryn's word?" Freddy asked, giggling.

"Yes, and it totally slipped out! Okay!" Kira defended her self.

"Okay." Freddy said.

Kira felt so embarrassed. Maybe this was a sign that she needed a vacation...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The arena was packed with fans head banging. Taryn and Jon bumped heads quite a bit, but it was all fun.

After 2 hours of non-stop Dokken, the show was over. Taryn wore her Dokken tank top, and felt something between her chest, she pulled it out, and it was a guitar pic.

"Jon! Look what George did!" Taryn said, holding the guitar pick, Jon laughed so hard, Taryn could have thought he would have fallen right over.

"Oh, Taryn, here's your shirt." Jon said, handing Taryn the tee shirt she bought before the show. Her shirt for tomorrow.

"Hey, you two, can you help us with something?" A familiar voice asked Taryn and Jon. They turned around and found that the voice belonged to Don Dokken.

"Yeah. What ya need help with?" Taryn asked, now it looked like she was the one who was about to faint.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Freddy, tonight has been wonderful." Kira said, as the dance came to a close. Freddy and Kira were going to Oasis Hangout, which was just like a 7-11.  
"Your tellin me! So you wanna go to the Hangout?" Freddy said. "Yeah, let's go. We can prob. find Taryn and Jon there. It's not to far from the arena." Kira said, desperately wanting to talk to Taryn about something, something that she could only tell Taryn. Taryn is the only one Kira could really trust with this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are?" George asked as Taryn walked backstage with Don.

"Taryn Cooper." Taryn said.

"I'm Jon Levin. I'll soon be the next guitarist in Dokken." Jon said jokingly, but little did he know he was telling the truth.

"Okay Taryn and Jon, we want you to show us the best hang out in town." Don said.

"Why?" Taryn said. Why would a rock star want to hang out in Springwood?

"Because we just do. Now where do you recommend?"

"Oasis Hangout." Taryn said, leading the metal band to the hangout.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"First one to find some one in a Dokken shirt wins uh this." Freddy said, picking up a coloring book.

"A coloring book Freddy? Your so on!" Kira giggled.

"Uh, Freddy, what do we win if we spot two Dokken shirt wearing people and uh the whole freaking band!!!!!!???" Kira said, seeing Taryn, Jon, and the rest of Dokken.

"Stop bull shittin me. I thought Taryn was the wack job. Now your seeing Dokken? Dammit girl!" Freddy yelled.

Then the little bell rang, when they entered the Hangout.

"TARYN!!!!" Kira yelled happily. "KIRA!! How was the dance?" Taryn asked, beckoning Don to come closer.

"Oh it was great. Look, I thought you only brought back the coolest looking tee shirt." Kira said, pointing to Don.

"They wanted to know where thew best hangout was." Taryn rolled her eyes, but she never looked this in the mouth, it was her dream.

"In my dreams--you're still by me" Taryn said, quoting the Dokken song "In My Dreams".

"This is, can I say it Taryn, please?" Kira said, wanting to say Taryn's word again.

"Go ahead, say it again bitch!" Freddy yelled.

"THIS IS DOKKENTASTIC!" Kira said, jumping up and down. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I know! Kira, please, please pinch me!!!!!!!!" Taryn begged.

Kira obeyed, and Taryn yelled "THIS IS NOT A DREAM!!!"

"Ha, sorry about that Don, you see Taryn doesn't get out much." Kira joked.

This is one weird night, but one to remember.

"Hey, drinks anyone? I'll buy." George said, buying beers for his band, and slushies for Jon, Taryn, Kira and Freddy.

"Awesome. Thanks." They all said, and they sat down and talked about life in general.

How the hell did Taryn's dream come true? Really, this was way too good to be true, Something was up. Someone was behind it.

_Holy shit, I'm dying... I'm on that wish come true thing. Shit. I'm hanging out with Dokken and my friends at my fave hangout because I'm about to die!_ Taryn thought.

"Hey Don, Kira, am I'm dying?" Taryn asked nervously.

"Are you?" Don asked.

"I don't think so. Why do you think that?" Kira said.

"Well, Kira, you know I don't have awesome things happen! This is too good! I'm lucky If I get to choose what pizza toppings we get on pizza! I'm lucky if I get a 65 on a science test! Only time I'm lucky enough to hang with Dokken and you together, is in my friggen dreams! And those are always interrupted by my friggen alarm clock!" Taryn said.

"Look, Taryn, you just got lucky." Kira said.

"Did you said 'just got lucky' on purpose?" Taryn said, thinking of that Dokken song.

"Uh..." Kira said.

"Look, Taryn I didn't get nothing saying you were dying and your last wish was to hang with us." Don said.

_If Don says I'm not dying, I can't be. He's always right._ Taryn thought.

"So for once, I'm having the night of my dreams." Taryn said happily.

"Yeah, you ever hear of good luck?" Freddy said.

"Like I said Freddy, good luck for me is getting sausage on pizza." Taryn said.

"Well would you rather have a pizza with your fave topping or Don Dokken sitting next to you?" Freddy said. That was a good question for Taryn. She had Don next to her, and well what could go wrong?

They talked for hours, and the night seemed to go on forever.

"Hey we have to get to Detroit by dawn. Nice hanging with you." Don said. The band almost walked out of the door when Don stopped, pulled something out of his boot and tossed it to Taryn, it was a contact thing. He wrote "keep in touch. write me." It was a simple pen-pal thing, Taryn knew that. It would be weird if Don dated Taryn.

Then Don took a sharpie off the counter and signed the shirt he was wearing, and tossed that to Taryn. Don wrote: "Hang in there, your awesome. Keep rockin'- Don Dokken"

"Thanks!" Taryn said, and bid her heros farewell. She was now tearing up with joy, she clutched Don's shirt close.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You okay Taryn?" Kira asked. "Yeah. I just can't belive this happened. I'm still waiting for the alarm clock to go off, and this shirt to turn into a stuffed toy. And just having the new concert shirt to be my only suvioner from this night. But I'm so happy it's real!" Taryn said.

"Well, it's all real Taryn. Yes Don wants to keep in touch. Now you can't say your life sucks. Who gives a damn anymore about low grades and your sister's sports?" Kira said patting her on the back.

"Yeah." Taryn said.

Kira still had to tell Taryn, but she decided she'll tell her tommorow, She didn't want to rain on Taryn's parade.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End Chapter Notes: No this is not gonna end up like my other fics.... I love the flashback chapters, I can actually do stuff.... This was all inspired by a dream I had last night... except Dokken wasn't in it, it was Metallica. Oh well it's still cool....**_

_**If you are in Dokken, I'm sorry if I write so many fan fics.. hey at least i'm not going all crazy lol..... i just want to write out weird fics, plz forgive me lol.**_

_**And if your not in Dokken... well you still rule.  
**_


	5. Sleep Over

_**Springwood 1988**_

Kira was sleeping over at Taryn's house. Kira felt surrounded, by Dokken posters... But she knew it was typical Taryn.

"Here." Taryn said, throwing a can of Pepsi to Kira who sat on Taryn's bed.

"Hey, is that poster new?" Kira asked, pointing to a gigantic poster of Don Dokken.

"Yeah, my dad brought it home for me today."

"Wow." Kira said, staring at it. It was huge... Taryn's room was covered in nothing put Dokken posters, pin ups, and pictures... And she had a good sized room too.

"Hey, help me find a place to put this up." Taryn said, pulling out a gigantic poster of the whole band out of her closet.

Kira looked around the room... the closet door was the only place that was not covered in Dokken. So that's where that poster went. Even her wall was covered in pics...

"I wan't my name to be Donna." Taryn said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Donna? Why?" "Uh Donna, and eventually my last name will be Dokken. Donna Dokken. Sounds so cool." Taryn said. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Hey Taryn, we need to talk." Kira said, it was time for it all to come out.

"Yeah, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well you know when you asked me and Don if you were dieing?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, Freddy wants to kill you."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah..."

"But why?"

"Because he thinks your a dorkken."

"So?"

"Uh, isn't dorkken your word for dork?"

"Yeah, but it's used as a friendly way to call a friend a dork."

"Well anyway Freddy is planning to kill you."

"Can't you stop him?"

"I tried to reason with him!"

"Well..."

"Well it's no use."

"What the hell!"

"Hey at least you got to meet Dokken."

"So?"

"At least I'm telling you ahead of time!"

"Your such a dorkken Kira!" Taryn laughed, and thew a pillow at her.

"Uh you know your still gonna get killed."

"So. Let's listen to Dokken, have fun, then I can die."

"Okay."

And that's what they did for the rest of the night... listen to Dokken and told jokes.

The next day came in tragedy... Freddy killed Taryn... Then Kira became immortal, and Freddy's immortal on that........

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End Notes: Into The Fire I've Fallen...**_


	6. The curse of Dokken

_**1428 Elm Street, Springwood PRESENT DAY**_

"Today on Metal Talk we have Don Dokken. Welcome Don." The TV said. Kira was watching a heavy metal talk show, and they were interviewing Don Dokken. It reminded her of Taryn. She missed her so much.

"So I heard Jon Levin is a great addition to Dokken." The host said.

That made Kira spit out her drink. Jon Levin! He was Taryn's boy friend!

"Freddy!" Kira said. She couldn't deal with this anymore...

"What honey?"

"I really, really, really, really miss Taryn!" Kira said sweetly.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Bring her back, please?" Kira shot the dream demon a puppy dog look.

"Ah fine." And Freddy did his magic, and before the host on the talk show could ask Don a question, a thin, teenage girl in a min-skirt and a Dokken shirt stood in front of the T.V.

"Dokken has a new album?" Is all the newly brought back to life Taryn asked, eyes glued to the T.V.

"Taryn!" Kira said happily.

"Oh hey Kira. Wait I'm alive? How old am I?"

"Uh, still 15."

"What year is it? Is it 1988 still?"

"Nah, It's 2009. And that Dokken album was released last summer."

"Is Lynch still in the band?"

"No, Jon Levin replaced him."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, your Jon."

"Wait, Why am I alive?"

"Because I've been seeing Dokken every where, and dammit, I just missed you so much."

"But am I mortal?"

"No. Immortal."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, but your gonna be 15 forever."

"So?"

"If your cool with that." Kira said.

"Hey, Don still looks good." Taryn said, as the TV showed Don talking about exotic fruits, and that one should never eat a Mexican banana.

"You still want him?"

"HELL YEAH!" Taryn yelled...

_Yep, I got the old Taryn back... she still wants Don... I've never been happier..._ Kira thought.

"Hey, Taryn. You I was freaked out when Freddy told me he wanted to kill you. I weeped for days. I told you that night because well I wanted to be a good friend... If this means anything, take this, as a token of friendship." Kira said, handing Taryn the newest Dokken CD _Lightning Strikes Again_.

Taryn took the CD, and was amazed. But she really couldn't believed she dated someone in Dokken. She was so happy for Jon...

"Hey, Your old house is having a huge sale with all your old stuff. Wanna buy it. Oh but you can not tell your parents it's you. If they ask, you just moved here, and your last name is Kreuger. Here's 800 dollars. Your old Dokken shit is gonna cost you." Kira said handing money to Taryn.

Then Taryn heard Don say something about her on TV.

"I remember this one fan I met. Her name was Taryn. I met her in the spring of 1988. She was going through a really tough time in her life, and once she discovered Dokken, she sobered up and all that happy shit. But she just really needed a friend. My heart just went out to her, she was such a sweet girl. To her Dokken was her life. She died a dew days after we met, some one killed her. I was so damn depressed. I went to her funeral, and well rest in peace Taryn. If I want anyone to come back to life it would be her, just because she is such a frigging trooper. I'm amazed on how strong of a woman she was."

That made Taryn tear up with happy tears. Don said good things about her!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey I wanna buy all the Dokken stuff." Taryn said to her birth mother.

"You a Dokken fan? Your too young to know who they are!"

"Well I love Dokken." Taryn argued, picking up her old Don Dokken doll.

"You remind me of my daughter Taryn. She was a major Dokken fan when she was your age. This necklace was her favorite." Her mother said, putting a Dokken _Back For The Attack_ necklace on Taryn.

"You have to keep this necklace, please. Don't pay for this." Her mom said tearing up.

"Oh and this outfit." She added on, handing Taryn a leather skirt and a Dokken shirt that had the _Under Lock And Key_ artwork on the front and said "UNCHAIN THE NIGHT" In huge letters on the back.

"Did anyone buy any Dokken merch?" Tarn asked.

"No."

"How much do you want for ALL OF IT? I mean ALL."

"800 dollars, but this outfit and necklace you can keep free."

"Okay. Here you go." Taryn said, handing her parents the money and they gave her 10 huge boxes of Dokken stuff in return.

"I'm glad we sold this. It brings back way to many memories of Taryn, I miss her... I can't even hear anything to do with Dokken without crying."

Then Taryn went back to 1428 Elm and decided to look through her old Dokken stuff. The shirts and cassettes were a given, she knew they were in there along with posters and pictures and her life story mags on George Lynch and Don Dokken.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you get all your merch?" "Yeah. Now lets dig through it." Taryn said, putting the box with the posters and pictures aside.

Taryn opened up the box that was labeled "DOKKEN ROOM DECOR" in sloppy Sharpiie. Taryn only remembered a Dokken wall scroll with the lyrics to "Breaking The Chains" printed on them.

Taryn first pulled out a fuzzy blanket with George Lynch on it, and above George's head it said "GEORGE LYNCH".

Then she pulled out another fuzzy blanket with Don Dokken on it, and it said "DON DOKKEN".

Then she pulled out a quilt like blanket with the _Tooth And Nail_ artwork on it, then she pulled out a pillowcase with a skull wearing sunglasses and it said "Till The Livin' End"and on the reverse side, it had George playing a guitar.

Then she pulled out a sheet set with the _Back For The Attack_ artwork on it.

Taryn did not remember her Dokken bedding at all. But hey, she got her bedding.

Then she went to the box that said "DOKKEN ACCESSORIES/BEAUTY SUPPLIES"

In the box she found a tube of never opened Dokken lip gloss that was called "Kiss Of Death", a real cool looking Dokken tooth brush witch was still in the case, (she refused to open it, she remembered buying it at Wal Mart), A tote bag she bought from the _Back For The Attack _tour, a hair brush that she never opened, because the package said Dokken, and the design on the brush was exactly like George's guitar, and Dokken perfume.

The next few boxes were full of other Dokken things like notebooks, cassettes, shirts, hoodies, stickers, dolls, magazines, posters, pictures, and ticket stubs, and there on the bottom of the box, were the shirt Don gave her, and the note Don wrote her.

"Hey Kira, you wanna help me put all this in my room?"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you want a Dokken themed room."

"YES! I'm still have a very healthy interest in them, and that's not gonna ever change. I really like this bedding though." Taryn said, hugging the Don Dokken blanket.

And Kira and Taryn spent the rest of the day decorating Taryn's room. It was how Taryn would say "Dokkentastic." And well Taryn finally opened up her tooth brush and hair brush.

All the posters and pictures were hung up, and not an inch of wall was visible, and on the vanity, lay the Dokken perfume, necklaces, hairbrush, lip gloss, and dolls.

And in a milk crate next to the vanity were the magazines and cassettes.

The bed was taken over by Dokken bedding, warm, fuzzy Dokken bedding that was so soft.

And the closet was filled with mini skirts, flip flops, boots and Dokken shirts and hoodies for all seasons.

"So what you think?" Taryn asked, inlove with her new room.

"Dokkentastic." Kira said, and they giggled.

"I really need to get you allthese Dokken cassettes on CD. It's 2009." Kira said, picking up the cassette for _Under Lock And Key_.

"Well I have the new Dokken album on CD." Kira said, adding that to her collection.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End chapter notes: I WANT A DOKKENTASTIC ROOM!**_


	7. Memories remain

Freddy walked up to Taryn's room.

"You haven't been here a day and you got a nice little themed room." Freddy said to Taryn, who was sitting on her bed.

_This bedding is so soft and warm, I think this quilt is down, yup, i feel the feathers._ Taryn thought, sinking into her quilt.

"You have a problem with a themed room?" Taryn asked Freddy.

"No. I think it's cool. Oh, Kira and I want to give you this." Freddy said, handing Taryn a black iPod Classic.

"Awesome. Thanks." Taryn said, taking the iPod.

"Uh but how do I put music on this?" Taryn asked, confused, she knew this is how you listen to music these days, but how did you get an album on here?

"We already did that. I put all your favorite bands and all there albums on there. Old and new." Kira said, turning the iPod on for Taryn.

Taryn looked through the list of bands.

_Alice Cooper_

_Black Sabbath_

_Dio  
_

_Dokken_

_Don Dokken  
_

_Guns N' Roses_

_Iron Maiden_

_Lynch Mob_

_Megadeth  
_

_Metallica_

_Ozzy Osbourne_

_Ratt_

_Van Halen_

_Vinnie Vincent Invasion_

All her favorite bands, all there albums, new and old, all on this iPod.

"Thank you so much, but When did Don have his own solo stuff, and when did Lynch form his own 'mob'?" Taryn asked confused.

"They broke up in '89, Don did like a few solo albums, and Lynch had his own little mob." Kira explained.

"And well Dokken re-formed, and now Lynch is not in it." Taryn said.

"Yep. " Kira said.

"Hey I think I'm gonna take a walk." Taryn said, grabbing one of her hoodies.

"Can I come?" Kira asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay." Kira said, zipping up her Super Mario Bros. hoodie.

Freddy shut off Taryn's light, and exited.

It was a little past 7:30 PM, and it was a bit chilly in the early May air.

But before they could even make it past the end of Elm Street, Taryn's mother and father came running after them with two more huge U-Haul boxes.

"YOU! IN THE DOKKEN HOODIE!" Taryn's mother yelled.

Taryn's face went as white as snow.

"Y-yea-h?" Taryn said.

"Take this. I don't know if you would like any of this, but we collected it after Taryn's death, and well since you like Dokken, you might want this stuff." Taryn's mother said, handing her the first over flowing box, and her father handed Kira the second one.

"Uh thanks." Taryn said.

"Great, now we have to put all this up in your room." Kira said, heading back to 1428 Elm.

The put the boxes in a corner in Taryn's room, and then they went back out for the walk.

"Taryn, goodness I missed you so damn much."

"Aww, thanks for bringing me back." Taryn said, hugging Kira.

"Hey you know were gonna have to put you in school."

"Great. So I'm gonna be the new kid."

"Yeah. Well just be the same old Taryn I know you as."

Taryn smiled.

As Kira and Taryn waled past a gas station, a group of teenage boys stared at them.

"Keep you mouth shut Taryn." Kira whispered, knowing that Taryn would say something like "fuck off".

"Okay."

They went down to Oasis Hangout and got some energy drinks.

"I love this shit." Taryn said, she was drinking a Rockstar Juiced.

"I know, it's awesome. Don Dokken is fuckin addicted to these things." Kira said.

"How the hell do you know so much about Dokken?"

"I've seen way too many interviews with Don on TV and in _Hit Parader_." Kira said, tossing Taryn this month's issue of _Hit Parader_.

"See, page 57, Don Dokken interview." Kira said, flipping it open to page 57.

"Can we buy it?"

"Sure. It wouldn't hurt any thing." Kira said, paying for the magazine.

They sat a talked for hours on end.

Then Taryn saw Elias walk in, buying some beer.

_He looks like hell. I hope he's not married to Pam. Elias looks like the type who would beat her._ Taryn thought.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Elias said, he smelt like Budweiser, Taryn felt so disgusted.

When he walked away, Taryn flipped him off.

"Elias Voorhees, still married to Pam. Her kid died not too long ago. Kid was a deformed retard. He drowned at some camp last summer." Kira explained.

"How is Pam?" Taryn asked.

"Well I heard she was PMSing like a bitch 24/7, 365." Kira said.

"That sucks."

"Yeah well can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Me and Freddy were told to kill the kids that killed her freak of a son."

"Okay..."

"You wanna help?"

"Sure." Taryn said, studying a picture of Jon Levin.

"Yeah, you dated him." Kira said, now talking about Jon.

"I could have been a groupie."

"Taryn, don't beat your self up, it's not your fault."

"But JON WAS MINE! I knew there would be no way in hell I'd make it with Don or George! But I friggen kissed Jon at a damn Dokken show!"

"I know, it sucks." Kira said.

"Oh well."

"Yeah."

"So what's changed in Springwood?"

"Uh, well the bands that play at the arena are shitty. Actually Metallica is coming next month, Van Halen and Guns N' Roses are coming over the summer."

"And that's it."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Kira heard the curfew bell ring, and fifteen minutes after that, Freddy came into the hangout, and told the two girls to get in the car.

"Sorry." Taryn said, playing with one of the strings on her hoodie.

"It's okay, you didn't know any better, but Kira does."

"Sorry Freddy. I can you know, make it up to you." Kira said, implying something else, something Freddy enjoyed doing with Kira, and Kira only...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back home, Taryn opened up the new boxes.

A little box wrapped in wrapping paper caught her eye.

"Happy Birthday Taryn, Love Maddie." Maddie was her little sister.

She opened up the gift, and inside was a black terry cloth arm band that said "Dokken" and there was something else in the box, a heart shaped silver locket. She opened up the locket, one one side there was a picture of Don Dokken, on the other was George Lynch.

"Thanks, Maddie." Taryn whispered to her self.

Taryn found old calenders, that she decided to keep because of the awesome pictures, and in one box that was labeled fragile, she found all these Dokken coffee mugs and drinking glasses, withcool pictues of the band or the band's logo printed on them.

"Rokken New Years, 1989."

"Tooth And Nail"

"Rokken Christmas, 1988."

"Don Dokken"

"Never Unchain The Night."

"It's Not Love"

"Rokken with Dokken"

"Dokken"

"George Lynch"

"Under Lock And Key"

"Coffee Rocks"

"Rokken Coffee"

_Look at all these glasses and coffee mugs... I think this one might have been a Christmas gift if I was alive for Christmas of 1988... They collected these to keep a since of me with them... They are still in the bubble wrap and box package..._

Now Taryn really wanted coffee. So she took the box of glass wear down to the kitchen and put them in the cupboard that Freddy and Kira said she could use.

As she was putting away the cups and coffee mugs, she pulled out a plate with the whole band on it. That must have been from after her death, because it was still in the box.

Hey, at least she didn't need to worry about dirtying up Freddy and Kira's dishes, she had her own...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End chapter notes: I went on eBay and saw so many awesome vintage Dokken shirts, I can't afford any of them tho! $200.00 for a tee shirt? I bet I have a friend who has one hidden in a closet, and is willing to give it to me LOL.... **_

_**Yeah, this chapter is the starting of all hell.... **_

_**Kill for Freddy, Dokken girl... LOL...... Yeah this story is fun now...  
**_


	8. Back to school

"WAKE UP TARYN!" Kira yelled in Taryn's ear. It was Monday, Taryn's "first day" at Springwood high.

"I'm up!" Taryn said quickly getting out of bed, and made her bed.

"About time, Coffee is in the pot downstairs, help your self to the creamers and sugars and whatever." Kira said, walking out of Taryn's room.

Taryn rummaged through her closet for an outfit to wear.

Black skinny jeans, _Under Lock And Key_ tee shirt, _Beast From The East_ zip up hoodie and a pair of black Converse.

She walked over to her vanity, brushed her hair, put on her make up, and spritzed on some of that perfume.

_Damn this smells good._ Taryn thought. _Thank God this is a huge bottle._

She put on her _Back For The Attack_ necklace, and she put on the Dokken wrist band, threw on her hoodie, grabbed her school bag, witch was the _Back For The Attack_ tote, and ran down stairs.

"I'm gonna drive you to school." Kira said.

"But your 15."

"Yeah, but my licence says I'm 21. Freddy is a master on fake IDs." Kira said.

"So I have time to have a cup of coffee?"

"Yes."

So Taryn grabbed her "Rokken Coffee" mug from her cupboard and filled it up with french vanillia coffee.

"Rokken Coffee?" Kira asked, looking at the mug,

"Yeah."

"Oh, Taryn, On your contact card, I filled my self out for your mother, and Freddy is filled out for father. Your registered as Taryn Kreuger." Kira explained.

"Okay." Taryn said, sipping her coffee.

"Here's your lunch money. We'll go out to Wal Mart after school and you can pick out your things for lunch." Kira said, handing Taryn 2.00 for lunch.

"Thanks. But I don't drink milk." Taryn said.

"Well, take this for your drink then." Kira said, throwing a Red Bull at Taryn.

"Thanks."

"Yup." Kira said, as Taryn finished her coffee and put the mug in the dishwasher.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh." Taryn said, picking up her tote.

"Nervous huh?"

"Yeah." Taryn said as she got into Kira's car.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Taryn said, putting her iPod in her ears.

She was blaring Dokken (what a surprize, NOT).

"Bye!" Kira said as she dropped Taryn off at school.

Taryn waved and walked into the building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NEW KID!" Some guy yelled as Taryn walked to her locker, locker 650.

"Hey, are you new?" Some nerdy guy asked Taryn.

"Yeah." Taryn replied kicking her locker, she was keeping her tote with her, and she was cold so she kept her hoodie on, but it was unzipped.

In home room the teacher, Mr. Thoms asked Taryn all these questions.

"What's your name?" "Taryn Kreuger."

"Where did you come from?" "Crystal Lake"

And the questions dragged on, they were all pointless, stuff about what she last learned in math, blah, blah, blah.

First period was art class.

"Hello class, we have a new student with us, her name is Taryn. Say hi to the class Taryn." Taryn shily waved, then sat down. She drew Dokken fighting Metallica for her sketch. She honestly didn't care if it wasn't the world peace sketch everyone else was doing.

Second period was math. Taryn hated math, and the class was full of jerks.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Taryn yelled as Jack Barinno threw a pencil at Taryn's head.

"Taryn Kreuger! Language please!" Mrs. Permanatie yelled.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, It is Jack who owes you an apology though."

"I'm not givin' Dokken girl an apologie, she can go fuck her self." Jack said.

"OFFICE!" Mrs. Permanatie yelled at Jack, who went down to the office.

_Damn this school is full of asses._

Lunchtime was diffrent though.

"Hi, I'm Diana. Your the new kid, Dokken girl right?"

Taryn giggled a little, _I already have my own nick name..._

"Yeah, the name is Taryn. But add Dokken to it if you want I geuss, all the others did."

"Ah. Well, you can sit with me if you want."

"Thanks!" Taryn said, following Diana to her table.

"Dokken huh?" A guy said.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, I'm Pete."

"Hey, I'm Taryn."

"Diana, you still feel like your on that crazy lady's hit list?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, but I was nice to her kid! It's not my fuckin fault that I just happened to be a camp counseler last summer."

"Wait, did you counsul at Camp Crystal Lake?" Taryn asked.

"Yeah, there was this little boy named Jason, sweetest little guy, picked on though, and well some kids drowned him. I was helping cleaning up when it happened, now his mom wants me dead."

"Hell. I have to go." Taryn said, she knew too much about this.

"Wait! Why are you leaving!"

"Cause, Diana, I know way too much about this. Trust me. I don't want to talk about it." Taryn said.

So Taryn walked around to find a table to sit at.

_Where are the metal heads? I see the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the drama clubbers, the band geeks, the goody two shoes, the emos, the goths, the wannabes, ohhh a guy in an Iron Maiden tee._

And so Taryn asked they Iron Maiden shirt cald guy if she could sit with him.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh."

"So uh your new here, Taryn or something?"

"Yeah." Taryn said.

"I'm Mike."

"So you like Iron Maiden?" Taryn asked, try to make small talk.

"Yes, I see your quite the Dokken fan, am I right?"

"More than right."

"Really?"

"God yes." Taryn said, and once they got a good conversation the school bell rang.

_Time to go home! Ha, I survied the day. Maybe we should kill Jack. I hate preppy guys._ Taryn thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A car horn beeped, it was Kira.

"Taryn, hop in."

And she obeyed.

"How was it?"

"Eh." Taryn said.

"Who do you want Freddy to kill?"

"Jack Barinno." Taryn said.

"Oh and Kira, some girl, Diane is on to you and Freddy. She said she was nice to Jason, but is still gonna get killed."

"Shit." Kira said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End Chapter Notes: ROKKEN COFFEE... **_

_**Diane is ****Dawnpashmina**_

_**Taryn is from NOES3: DREAM WARRIORS (and she's sorta base on me)**_

_**Kira is Kira Duvane**_

_**new chapter soon  
**_


	9. TV Dinners are trouble

Taryn just sat there on her bed, staring up at her wall. She hated school.

Meanwhile Freddy and Kira were getting ready to go out on a date.

"TARYN, WERE GOING OUT." Kira said as they left.

Kira was so happy to get out of the house... she couldn't take one more minute fixing her makeup. She normally never was like that, but she wanted to look hot for Freddy. They were going to a night club, and were gonna have a kick ass time.

"Hey you look hot." Freddy said as they got out of the house.

"Thanks." Kira said, rubbing up against Freddy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taryn was hungry. She remembered that Kira left a TV Dinner out for her, one of those chicken tenders ones with the brownie.

"Remove plastic film from brownie, put on high for 3 minutes." Taryn read aloud.

So she did that, then when it beeped, she put it in for another 3 minutes, causing the plastic to melt, and the food to get all over the microwave.

"Shit." Taryn said to her self. She grabbed a paper towel, dampened it and started cleaning. She broke the microwave. It wouldn't even show the time.

Taryn took her "George Lynch" cup and filled it up with Dr. Pepper, she brought it up to her room and decided on how she would tell Freddy and Kira about the mishap.

It was a nice microwave too.

She set her glass down on her vanity and decided on what she would do.

Then Taryn heard "Breaking The Chains" come out of no where. Her cell phone was ringing, it was Kira.

"Hey, Taryn is everything okay?" Kira asked.

"Not really. You see, I messed up the dinner you left me. And I sorta owe you a new microwave."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I over cooked it, and the plastic melted and well the microwave is broke."

"IT'S BRAND NEW IT CAN'T BE BROKEN! DAMN WAL MART SALE!"

"I'm sorry! The directions were confusing!"

"We should have just left you money so you could run down to Arbys and get a dinner! Were coming home right now!" Kira said. She wasn't happy at all.

"Fuck." Taryn said, setting her phone down.

Then Taryn looked out her window and saw Freddy's car pull up.

"I'm dead." Taryn said, stroking the hair on her Don Dokken doll.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"TARYN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Freddy screamed. She set down her Don Dokken doll and ran down stairs, she knew she was in trouble.

"Hey Freddy, Kira." Tayrn said, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK THE MICROWAVE?" Kira said.

"Look, I'm sorry! It was a mistake! Your the one who left me the fuckin TV dinner!"

"Freddy and I talked about your punishment, NO TV FOR A WEEK!"

"BUT DON DOKKEN IS GONNA BE ON A METAL TALK SHOW!" Taryn screamed. She didn't really watch TV, but she had to see that show...

"Too bad. That was a brand new microwave."

"Come on Kira!" Taryn begged.

"NO FUCKIN TV!" Your lucky I'm not gonna take a way your Dokken shit."

"You wouldn't." Taryn said.

"Your right, I wouldn't do that." Kira said.


	10. A break

"Come on! Kira? Please? Just let me watch this one thing!" Taryn begged. She had to watch that Don Dokken special. Had to.

"NO!" Kira said.

"STOP FUCKIN BEGGING TARYN! OR I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!AND THIS TIME I'LL USE MORE HEROIN TO KILL YOU!" Freddy yelled. Taryn immediately shut up. She was never gonna do drugs again, and she liked being alive.

"Sorry. I'll just go up in my room. Sorry." Taryn said, she was terrified of death... wait, she was immortal... AWESOME!

She put her iPod on the iHome Kira gave her, and she played, no other than Dokken.

She re-arranged her closet,as she always did when she had time to kill.

It was all Dokken shirts and hoodies. She liked that. She didn't want Hollister tee shirts and Aeropostale hoodies. It wasn't Taryn. Dokken shit is Taryn. She hated being like the others. She was different. She was Taryn. She was Dokkentastic.

_Back For The Attack clothes next to the Under Lock And Key clothes...._ Taryn thought.

And that's what she did for over an hour, arranged her huge collection of Dokken shirts and hoodies. Then she lined up her shoes. She had a pair of basic black Converse high tops, A pair of black Converse high top knock-offs with a bloody skull printed on them, a pair of basic black flip flops, a pair of black leather knee high platform boots, and a pair of black Ugg knock offs.

She was getting cold, and hungry. She didn't feel like taking one of her hoodies off a hanger, so she grabbed her Don Dokken blanket, wrapped her self up with it and went down stairs to get a snack.

"I'm just getting some chips." Taryn said as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay." Kira said, then she started kissing Freddy. Taryn pretended she didn't see that.

Taryn grabbed a handful of Wavy Lays, put them in a colorful cereal bowl, filled up her _Under Lock And Key_ glass with some juice and headed back up to her room.

After she was done eating, she brought down her dishes, and went off to bed. She had school tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taryn "dressed up" today. She wore a long sleeved Dokken shirt with a leather skirt and flip flops. To Taryn that was as dressy she was willing to get. The day dragged on. Jocks ridiculed her.

Fifth period, social class was interesting. She was in the process of writing "TARYN WAS HERE" on the chalk board when the office called her down for early dismissal.

_What happened? _Taryn thought as she gathered her things and put them in her Dokken tote bag.

"Taryn, WERE GOING ON VACATION! We'll stop home, gather your stuff, and let's head out on two weeks of fun in the sun!" Kira said.

"Vacation? AWESOME!" Taryn said. Vacation. Awesome. Dokkentastic.


	11. In the Car

Taryn grabbed some clothing, enough for the two week vacation. She also grabbed her Dokken lip gloss, hair brush, tooth brush, Don Dokken blanket, and her Dokken beach towel.

She grabbed her iPod and cell phone. She looked around for things that would keep her occupied in the car. She grabbed her old issue of _Hit Parader_ that covered Don Dokken's life (up until 1987...) And she grabbed the issue that covered George Lynch's life. That would be enough to entertain her. She could only hope...She felt her neck, yes, she was wearing her necklace.

She locked up the house and hopped in the back seat of Freddy's car.

"Where are we goin'?" Taryn asked, taking off her _Beast From The East_ hoodie and pulled out her Don Dokken blanket from out of a beach bag, and wrapped it around her.

"Hollywood. Sunset Strip." Kira replied.

"REALLY?" Taryn shouted in joy... that's were Dokken started out... ohhh... ahhh...

"I remember someone who wanted to go there." Kira said, smiling at Taryn.

"I think Don might have a house there." Taryn said.

"Well you can go search for Don Dokken, Freddy and I have big plans, and I know you wouldn't want to take part in it. You know what I'm sayin." Kira said, hinting to Taryn that her and Freddy were going to "spend time" together.

Taryn knew what she was going to do. Find the rocker who wished she was alive. _Silly rock star! Taryn's 'Back For The Attack'!!!!!_ Taryn thought. She giggled to her self.

"You still giggle when some one talks about sex?" Freddy said, thinking that Taryn giggled at the thought of him and Kira.

"NO! EWW! I was giggling because I thought of something." Tarn said.

"Yeah, I bet she's thinking about Don." Freddy said, pulling into a gas station to fill up the tank for the trip.

"She's 15! Let her have her fantasy!" Kira yelled in Taryn's defence. "Oh and get us uh some drinks. Gimme a Pepsi. What about you Taryn?" Kira asked.

"A Rockstar Juiced, please?" Taryn asked. Freddy nodded his head, then he went in to pay and get the drinks.

Before Freddy was even two feet away from the car, he heard Dokken's _Hell To Pay_ CD blaring.

_Great, she let Taryn pick the music. Fuck it. At least she listens to real music. Not that hip hop bull shit the other kids her age listen to. Yeah Dokken may not be my cup of tea, but it's closer to The Ramones that Britney Spears is._ Freddy thought as he entered the car and handed Kira and Taryn there drinks.

"Thanks Freddy." Kira and Taryn both said.

They pulled onto the hi-way, and made there way to sunny California.

"MOVE FASTER GRANDPA!" Freddy yelled, as he was stuck behind a slow moving Ford Pick Up Truck when they were in Nevada.

Kira was hungry, Freddy was annoyed, and Taryn was to busy listening to her iPod and looking at pictures of Don Dokken to give a damn about anything.

"Can't we just go through that McDonald's drive thru?" Kira said, pointing to a McDonald's that was coming up. Freddy pulled in to the Drive through lane.

"Welcome to McDonald's can I take your order? Would you like two Fillet O' Fishes for $3.33?" The lady at the drive thru asked Freddy.

"I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN FILLET O' FISHES! I want A Big Mac with a coke. A Chicken Selects meal with a coke, and a southern chicken sandwich with a coke." Freddy said, ordering his fave, the Bic Mac, The Chicken Selects for Kira and the Southern Style Chicken sandwich for Taryn.

"That will be $13.50, please pull up to the next window." The voice said.

So Freddy pulled up to the next window, paied and got his food. He handed Taryn her chicken, coke and fries. He gave Kira her food, and he ate his food while driving.

They were almost to Hollywood!

"Where are we stayin anyway?" Taryn asked, waving a french fry in the air.

"Sunset Motel. It's right off the strip." Kira said.

"Awesome." Taryn said.

Taryn was looking forward to this. She pulled her blanket up close to her and just st and thinked for a minute.

_Don... Ahhh Don Dokken.... _

"We need to get her to the strip as soon as possible." Freddy said, taking a bite out of his Big Mac.

"Look, like I said, she's 15, she belives that Don Dokken is her Romeo. Let her think that!" Kira said.

They finally got to the motel, and were amazed. There was a little section with another bed past the bathrooom that had a little mesh door thingie. And the one bed in the middle of the room. Taryn could sleep away from Freddy and Kira, great because Taryn would not want to see Freddy and Kira "sleep".

Once Taryn set all her things down, she told Kira and Freddy, "I'm going to the Strip." And she walked out of the room.


	12. Remember Me?

Taryn lay on a beach chair, in her black, neon zebra printed bikini, her Dokken "Rokken The Beach" beach towel over her, as a blanket.

She closed her eyes, and just relaxed. She heard the sounds of waves crashing, a stereo system blaring Van Halen, another stereo blaring pop music. Taryn tried to focus on the Van Halen.

She heard kids giggling and seagulls honking.

Then she heard a familiar voice ask "You a Dokken fan?"

"Yeh." Taryn said, not looking up.

"That's awesome." The man said again.

"Not tryin' to be a bitch, but do I know you?" Taryn said, still not looking up.

"You should, if you call your self a Dokken fan." The man said again.

Taryn sat up and looked.

"DON DOKKEN!" Taryn yelled.

"Yeah, and you are?"

Freddy told her not to tell, but this was Don Dokken!

"I'm Taryn."

"You look an awful lot like a Taryn who was my biggest fan about 20 years ago. She was your age too." Don said.

"I am that Taryn." Taryn said.

"But your 15!" Don said.

"Look, Let me be honest, you know that night we hung out at that little place in Springwood. The blond in the striped Christmas sweater, the one who killed me, well he brought me back to life after his wife, that girl in the triangle print tee kept on seeing Dokken this, Dokken that everywhere she turned, and well she saw so much of it, she wanted me brought back to life, and that's what Freddy did!" Taryn explained.

"Strangely, I believe you." Don said. "If you were sayin a whole bunch of bull shit, you wouldn't be so accurate on that night. Seriously. Wow. It must rock being 15 for ever!" Don said.

"Yeah. It's pretty rockin." Taryn said.

"So, I bet you thought we'd never meet again." Don said, sitting down next to Taryn.

"Yeah. Let me tell you, this vacation is really starting to kick ass!" Taryn said, moving her beach towel.

"Yeah, Ever sense your 'death' I've been dedicating 'Jaded Heart' out to you every time I play it live." Don said, trying to make conversation.

"Aww." Taryn said. It was good being friends with a rock star.

"I like the new album." Taryn said.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe that Jon took George's place,like he always said he would." Taryn said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah. Well George is an ass. Let's just say that." Don said.

"What time is it? I've been on the beach like all day." Taryn asked.

"It's about 10 PM."Don said.

"Wanna go say hi to Kira and Freddy?" Taryn asked, not wanting to leave Don.

"Sure! I'd love to see what came about those two." Don said, smiling.

"Well Freddy sure has changed, but Kira, she's like me, 15 for life, but she has a car!" Taryn said, wrapping her towel around her.

"Wow. So are they married?"

"Yeah. And it seems as if I'm the daughter figure." Taryn explained as they were walking to the motel.

Once at the motel, she slid the room key in the door and walked in to Freddy and Kira doing "stuff".

"UGH! GROSS!" Taryn yelled as she and Don walked in.

"I HAVE A GUEST!" Taryn added on, hoping they would stop.

"YOU BITCH SHOULD HAVE CALLED FIRST!" Freddy yelled, rolling over.

"Don't yell at her Freddy dear, we have all the time to restart." Kira said, hugging Freddy.

"I'm sorry I came at a wrong time, but I brought a friend over." Taryn said, motioning Don to come in.

"Shit, Taryn, shit, you told him." Kira said, looking at Don with pleading eyes.

"No, I just guessed." Don said, covering for Taryn.

"How?" Kira asked.

"Taryn isn't the most common name, and well if someone is such a big fan of you, and you meet them, you won't forget it. I knew this was the Taryn from 20 years ago. I know these things, then she told be about her coming back. You can trust me, I would never tell a soul." Don explained.

"Good, cause if you do..." Freddy said, hate filling his eyes. He really hated Don Dokken more than ever right now.

"I won't tell." Don said.

"YOU BETTER NOT DUMB ROCKER!" Freddy yelled, rage taking over his body.

"Freddy, what the fuck?" Kira asked, never seeing Freddy like this. Was he bipolar?

"Freddy, are you mad at me?" Taryn asked, hugging her towel close.

"No, not at you, at your buddy, Don." Freddy said, looking as if he was ready to kill.

"WHY ARE YOU MAD AT DON? TARYN GIVE ME THAT ROBE!" Kira yelled pointing to a pink bath robe that was near the bed.

Taryn threw the robe at Kira, who wrapped it around her, and jumped out of the bed.

"Look, Don, I'm sorry Freddy is acting like a menstrual little bitch." Kira apologized.

"What did I to to set him off?" Don asked.

Taryn and Kira both said "I don't have a fuckin clue."

Then once Freddy got dressed, all seemed like that it would be all good, but then Freddy Kreuger Vs. Don Dokken broke out. It was a verbal fight, because no matter how much Freddy hated Don, he knew this was Taryn's idol. He just wouldn't take that away from her.

"You, you think your all that, just because you made a few good albums." Freddy said.

"I don't think I'm all that!"

"So if I ask George Lynch that he would defend you?" Freddy said, causing Taryn to get a look of shock, Freddy wouldn't do that, would he?

"Lynch? Don't ask him for shit." Don said.

"And your the hero of the band?"

"I never said that!" Don said.

"That's why Lynch said you said it." Freddy said, holding one of Taryn's Dokken magazines up.

"GEORGE LYNCH IS AN ASS!!" Taryn butted in.

"I can kill Don if you don't shut up." Freddy threatened.

Taryn just sat back, hugging that Don Dokken blanket close.

"STOP IT! JUST FUCKIN STOP IT! LOOK, TARYN IS FUCKIN ABOUT TO GO CRAZY, AND YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE KIDS!" Kira said to Don and Freddy, then pointing to Taryn who was rocking back and forth, hugging the blanket.

Don and Freddy stopped, mostly for Taryn's sake, they didn't want her to go psycho and start using drugs again.

"Wow. She still has that blanket. Damn, that must be from '87 if I remember correctly." Don said.

"Yeah, it's her favorite blanket." Kira said. "I think it's her security blanket." Kira added.

"It's still so fluffy." Don said, looking at the noticeably lush blanket with him on it.

"Yeah it is." Kira said.

"Does she have the one with Lynch on it too?" Don asked, remembering the Dokken bedding line... most pathetic merchandising thing her ever agreed to.

"Yeah. She has quite a bit of the bedding. I mean she has it all." Kira said.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Kira said, waliking over to Taryn, who was still hugging the blanket.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Uh huh." Taryn said, wiping away a tear with the blanket.

"It's okay Taryn." Don said, giving Taryn a hug.

"Are you and Freddy done fighting?" Taryn said, hugging Don.

"Yes." Don and Freddy both said. They all wanted to see Kira and Taryn happy.


	13. LA Ink

"Were goin to the beach." Kira said, as she and Freddy walked out of the motel. Kira had a really bright neon green and hot pink bikini. Taryn liked it.

"Hey, Taryn, I know technically your an adult." Don said.

"Yeah." Taryn said.

"Well you want a tattoo?" Don asked.

"YES!" Taryn said.

"Okay, I'll take you to to get a tattoo."

**AT THE TATTOO PARLOR**

"Dokken? Okay, right this way." The lady said, motioning Don and Taryn over to a room.

"What for you Don?" The woman asked.

"The _Lightning Strikes Again_ cover art, but instead of it saying 'Dokken' and 'Lightning Strikes Again' make it say 'Don and Taryn'" Don said.

"And where do you want that?"

"Right arm." Don said.

"And for you, Taryn?" The woman asked.

"Don Dokken, and on top right below the neck, and above Don's head, have it say 'Don Dokken Is Rokken' in the Dokken font."

"Okay." She said, and Don and Taryn were getting there tattoos done.

"Thanks, Don." Taryn said.

"Your welcome."

After 6 hours of getting tattooing done, it was time to show the world.

Taryn was in her bathing suit, her tattoo was fully visible, and off to the beach they went.

"Hey Kira!" Taryn said, waving.

"Hey!" Kira said. "Did Don get a tattoo?" Kira asked, looking at Don's arm.

"Yup." Don said.

"Uh Taryn." Kira said, looking at Taryn's back.

"You like it?"

"WHO GOT YOU THE TATTOO?" Kira yelled, looking at Don, who she knew paid for it.

"Don." Taryn said, like it was no big deal.

"I could have guessed that! You know your gonna have that on your back for the rest or YOUR life! Damn it Taryn! Great choice for having Don fuckin Dokken on your fuckin back for eternity! Damn it!" Kira lectured.

"So? It's my body! I can have whatever the hell I want tattooed on it!"

"I guess your right! But still!" Kira said, pushing away Taryn's hair so she could read what's on the back.

"Don Dokken Is Rokken?" Kira asked, while she read her tattoo.

"Yeah. It's not like I have something like 'Don's Bitch'." Taryn said.

"Wait 'till Freddy finds out!" Kira said, calling Freddy over. Taryn clung to Don.

"Guess what Don let Taryn get!" Kira said to Freddy.

"What?"

"Turn around Taryn." Kira said.

"A nice tattoo."

"TARYN YOU BITCH!" Freddy yelled as he saw the huge Don Dokken tattoo that dominated her back.

Taryn was speechless. She liked the tattoo.

"AND YOU DON! YOU SHOULD BE A BETTER EXAMPLE! TARYN FUCKIN LOOKS UP TO YOU! NO WONDER WHY SHE'S SO FUCKED UP!" Freddy yelled.

"Look, Taryn's an adult!" Don said.

"Let me guess you wanna marry her and make her dreams come true!" Freddy said.

"Uh can I?"

"Your a mortal."

"Make me immortal than." Don said.

"Shit. Man, really?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I can't go on for life with Dokken making new albums! NOOOOOOO!" Freddy said, dreading more Dokken albums. He hated Dokken.

"You just don't want to listen to any more Dokken? Wow, that's one fucked up reason for not letting me spend eternity with Taryn." Don said.

"Look, Freddy, let it happen. Okay! If not, Taryn will just be some psycho stalker. Okay!" Kira said.

"Fine. We'll do it tomorrow. But Don, I hope you don't mind being 25 forever." Freddy said.

"Fine." Don said, hugging Taryn.

"Hey Freddy. I want a tattoo." Kira said.

"Why?"

"I like the way Taryn's and Don's came out." Kira said.

"YOUR NOT GETTING A DOKKEN TAT!" Freddy said, anger filling his eyes.

"I don't want one. Yeah, you ask me 20 years ago, maybe I'd want one. But no. You'll like this one." Kira said.

"Damn, it's Lynch Mob right?"

"HELL NO! Now shut up and let me get one." Kira said, playfully hitting Freddy.

"Fine." Freddy said, and off they went to the tattoo parlor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Freddy watched attentavley while Kira got a small heart tatoo that said "Springwood Slasher Forever" in a ribbon that wrapped around the heart. She got the tattoo right above her butt.

After hours of getting her tattoo done, Kira nd Freddy hugged and went back to the motel.


	14. Meet And Greet

"Hey, were having a concert at the Beach Amphitheater, you guys wanna come? I'll get you in for free." Don said.

"Come on!" Freddy said, really not wanting to go.

"It will be an awesome show!" Taryn said.

"I told ya, I hate Dokken!" Freddy said.

"Come on Freddy, please go? Please?" Kira asked, wanting to see Dokken in concert, because she never got a chance to before.

"It's not like this is your first time to see Dokken." Freddy said.

"It will be my first Dokken show. Summer of '92 I saw Lynch Mob, not Dokken." Kira said.

"Oh, I dumped $80.00 on Lynch Mob tickets? What was I thinking?"

"You wanted me to be happy!"

"Fine, I'll go to the Dokken concert for your sake, Kira."

"Thank you Freddy." Kira said, touching his blond hair. In the dreamworld Freddy is burnt, but in the real world, her looks like he used to, blond and blue eyed. Both Freddy's made Kira go crazy.

"Uh huh." Freddy said, dreading the concert, he knew something was going to happen, but he couldn't place his finger on what.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Taryn, can I borrow one of your shirts?" Kira asked, knowing where she could get Dokken shirts of every style.

"Sure. I left most of the tank tops home, but you can wear this one." Taryn said, throwing a neon green (it was extremely bright) spandex tank top that has George Lynch on it, playing a guitar and says Dokken above George's head.

"Taryn! We all know he left the band! I know you have more Dokken shirts!" Kira said.

"Yeah, well you said it was your first Dokken show!"

"Give me that black one that says Dokken in pink glitter!" Kira said, throwing the George Lynch tank back.

"Why?"

"Because I know your wearing the _Under Lock And Key_ era extreme hot pink spandex tube top that has Don and says 'My Heart Belongs To Don Dokken'" Kira said.

"Fine, but you spill any thing on this tank, your gonna search eBay for a replacement." Taryn said, handing Kira one of her favorite tank tops.

"Okay." Kira said, pulling on the top, then the denim mini skirt, and then she started doing her hair and make up.

Then Taryn did the same. She put on her hot pink 'My Heart Belongs To Don Dokken' tube top, a leather mini skirt, and her knee high boots.

The tube top was really nice, It had Don Dokken on it, playing the guitar, then in black letters it says "My Heart Belongs To Don Dokken".

Then Taryn put on her make up.

Then Kira noticed Freddy.

"You can't wear a sweater to this concert!" Kira said to her husband.

"Why?" Freddy asked, seeing nothing wrong with his outfit.

"Uh you don't wear sweaters to metal shows." Kira and Taryn both said.

"Well what do you want me to wear?" Freddy asked.

"I know you have your Sex Pistols shirt. Wear that." Kira said, throwing the punk shirt at Freddy.

It was better to look punk at these shows than it its to look like a Hallmark card.

Then Kira threw a pair of those pants you see the goths in Hot Topic wear at Freddy.

"Kira, he's gonna look goth." Taryn said.

"Better goth than a Christmas ad." Kira said.

So Freddy got dressed and goodness did he look like he just walked out of Hot Topic.

"Is this okay?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah. Don's waiting at the front gate to get us in so let's get out ass over to the Beach Amphitheater." Kira said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Beach Amphitheater was a huge venue. It was like an arena, but right by the beach.

"About time you guys came. Your seats are in the floor section, front row, center. Of course Taryn is gonna get the best spot available." Don said, putting his shoulder around Taryn.

"Oh and these, for the after party." Don said, putting V.I.P. passes around Freddy's, Kira's and Taryn's neck.

"Okay. Ratt is going on first, there set is about an hour or so, then we go on, who knows how long we'll play." Don said, leading them into the amphitheater.

"RATT? OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!" Taryn flipped out.

"Well your gonna enjoy this then!" Don said, hugging Taryn before he ran back stage.

Ratt was going to hit the stage in 30 minutes.

"Is that your guy's daughter?" A woman who was standing behind Kira and Freddy asked.

"Who, the one in the hot pink? Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"15." Kira said.

"You let her get a tattoo?"

"Well yeah."

"Well I'm just glad it's Don Dokken." The woman said.

"You have kids?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. But they are so clone like. They look fake. You daughter is really unique, that's nice to see. My daughter wouldn't be caught dead at a Dokken concert."

"Taryn would die to see a Dokken concert." Kira said.

"That's her name? Taryn?"

"Yep. Taryn." Kira said again.

"How much of a Dokken fan is she?"

"The biggest. Her room is completely Dokken. Bedding, clothes, make up, you name it she has it."

"Wow, is this Taryn's first time seeing Dokken?"

"No, she saw them 4 other times. This is my first time, I saw Lynch Mob in the summer of 1992, but I never saw Dokken." Kira said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"PLEASE GIVE A ROCKING WELCOME TO RATT!" An announcer said, and Ratt ran onto stage and played for an hour.

Then after Ratt finished, it was time for Dokken!

Taryn screamed her head off in excitement.

"Hey! How's everybody tonight?" Don said to the screaming, adoring crowd.

Dokken opened up with "Standing In The Shadows" from the _Back For The Attack_ album.

Then after they played a few songs, Jon Levin did a guitar solo.

"JON! I STILL LOVE YOOOOOOU!" Taryn screamed, remembering that night the two of them saw Dokken, instead of going to a school dance. They kissed while "Kiss Of Death" was being performed, and Jon told George Lynch that he would replace him.

Jon looked at Taryn.

_She looks so familiar... where did I see her?_ Jon thought.

Then Taryn mouthed "Spring of 1988. Dokken. Springwood Arena. Kiss Of Death."

_This is not Taryn from high school. I know that much. She's much too young. _Jon thought, so he shook hands with Taryn and gave her a guitar pick.

"This one goes out to a dear friend of mine." Don said, looking at Taryn, right before performing "Jaded Heart".

Taryn was having a blast. She loved this. It was awesome.

After Dokken was done playing there 2 hour set, and an encore, Don said, "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMIN OUT HERE! WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!".

Taryn bought a new Dokken shirt, then she, Kira, and Freddy went back stage for the big after party.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taryn showed her V.I.P. pass to the guard, and she was granted access back stage.

"So Taryn, what ya think of the show?" Don asked.

"It kicked ass." Taryn said, grabbing a piece of shrimp from a seafood platter.

"Wait, Do you know her?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Taryn Kreuger."

"I used to go to school with a Freddy Kreuger, and I used to date a girl named Taryn. I don't remember her last name. Oh speaking of Freddy!" Jon said, as he noticed Freddy walk in with Kira.

"Jon? Dokken obsessed annoying guy Jon?" Freddy said.

"Yeah, and see where that got me?"Jon said.

"Yeah, well I don't think being a crazy fan ever got that Taryn you dated anywhere!" Freddy said, looking at Taryn.

"Jon?" Kira asked.

"Kira! You were Taryn's best friend right?"

"Yup. So I see your a rock star."

"Yup."

"So Taryn, how long you been a Dokken fan?" Jon asked.

"Uh sense last summer!" Taryn said, quickly making something up.

"More like sense 1987." Freddy said, causing Don, Taryn, and Kira to look at Freddy with a hateful glance.

"Hey can I have this?" Taryn asked, holding a can of Red Bull.

"Yeah!" Don said.

Taryn was really loving this.

"But yeah, Taryn, I used to go to school with a girl who reminds me alot like you. I dated her, we saw Dokken together once. She was the biggest fan. Her name was Taryn too, and she had the same eyes and hair you do. I could never forget those blue eyes, and those various Dokken tee shirts." Jon said.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Taryn asked, playing along.

"She got killed. People say it was one of her class mates, others said that she started to do heroin again for the first time in 2 years, and she over dosed. Others said it was suicide." Jon said, remembering the rumors that went around school after Taryn died in 1988.

"Jon, we all know she was killed by a class mate!" Kira said.

"I still don't want to think about it. I like remembering the happy times. Hanging out with Dokken after the concert, and stayin out all night." Jon said.

"What if I said that Taryn from high school wasn't dead." Don said.

"But she is. Okay? As much as I miss my first love, I'm married now." Jon said.

"Fine suit your self." Don said, hugging Taryn.

Then all you could hear was a huge CLANK.

Freddy tripped over a wire, and landed on a lamp.

"OHH THAT HURTS!" Freddy said, he was getting burned by that lamp.

"That's hot." Kira said, finding burnt Freddy sexier than nice skinned Freddy.

"DAMN IT! HE'S GETTIN BURNED!" Jon screamed, stepping away.

"Hell." Taryn said, squeezing her rock star boyfriend, Don Dokken.

"That is so hot!" Kira said again.

"Taryn, you wanna go meet Ratt? Let's go." Don said, as he and Taryn left the room.

"DON'T YOU FEEL PAIN?" Jon asked.

"No."

"This is so hot!" Kira said.

"Your sick Kira!"

"Piss off." Kira said to Jon.

Then Jon un plugged the lamp, but Freddy was still badly burnt.

Freddy now looks like the burnt dream demon he is in reality now.

"Freddy, you sooo sexy." Kira said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks sweetie, now do we wanna go meet Ratt?" Freddy asked.

"Sure." Kira said, and so they went off to meet the members of Ratt.

When they got there, Don and Taryn were sitting on a leather couch.

"Where's Ratt?" Kira asked.

"They are on the bus with some female fans, if you get my drift." Taryn said, implying that the were having sex with groupies.

"Oh." Kira said, face turning white, like she walked in on Ratt and the groupies.

"Taryn, I'll see ya tommorow." Don said, as Taryn, Kira, and Freddy walked back to the motel.

What a wonderful night.


	15. School Fight

The vacation ended too soon for Freddy, Kira and Pam.

Don was to meet up with them in Springwood in a few weeks, so he could live forever as a 25 year old.

Taryn had to go back to school. She hated it. Expecailly when Diana cornered her.

"What the fuck do ya want?" Taryn asked.

"I'll be seeing you later." Diane said madly at Taryn.

"What the hell?" Taryn said aloud. She hated Diane.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Diane said angrily at the Dokken shirt wearing teen.

"FUCK YOU!" Taryn said, flipping her off.

"Your dead, Kreuger." Diane said.

"It'll be Dokken in a month." Taryn said under her breath.

"Go ahead, throw the first punch." Diane said.

"Fine." Taryn said, lunging toward Diane.

Diane fought back, but Taryn kept on slamming her down.

"Look at Taryn's tat." Some kid said, when Taryn's shirt accidentally rolled a little in the back.

"Yeah, look, she has a friggen tattoo!" Another kid said.

Then the principal came in and broke the fight up.

"DIANE! TARYN!" The principal yelled, beckoning them both in to his office.

"Who started it?" The principal asked as they enterd the office.

"Dokken girl did." Diane said.

"Yeah, I did, but she told me to throw the first punch. I was just tellin her to fuck off."

"Diane, did you ask Taryn to throw the first punch?"

"Yeah. Well she pissed me off."

"FUCK YOU!" Taryn yelled at Diane, she hated her.

"TARYN KREUGER!" The principal yelled.

"Look, Taryn, It looks like you got beat the most, so I'm calling your parents. Diane, I'll see you in DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" The principal yelled. Justice was good.

"Hi, Mrs. Kreuger? This is Principal Postie. I'm calling you to inform you that Taryn has gotten into a fight. Would you like to pick her up? She has multiple wounds."

Taryn heard Kira say that she's on her way.

Kira was at the school in 5 minutes.

"Are you mad?" Taryn asked Kira.

"Hell no! Diane is on the list." Kira said.

"Freddy's list?"

"Yup."

"Cool. So whens Don comin?"

"Tommorow."

"Awesome." And they walked to her car, not knowing what the future would hold, but it was gonna be hell...


	16. 25 For Life you got it

"Diana..." Freddy said, when he found out about the fight.

"Yeah, some girl named Diana fought me, I thought she was a really nice girl too! But hey I guess people are just weird." Taryn said. She really did think Diana was nice, and she would have loved to be friends with her.

"Diana is on our list." Freddy said, showing Taryn Diana's name.

"So you would hate it if I ever became her friend?" Taryn asked. She hardly had any friends at school. She really only had Mike, and they only had there love for Iron Maiden and Metallica in common.

"No." Freddy said.

Then the door bell rang.

It was Diana.

"Hey, Taryn. I just wanted to say sorry for today. Please accept my apology." Diana said.

"Okay." Taryn said.

"Wait, uh can I talk to your dad?"

"Uh, sure, but I'm expecting my boyfriend soon, so don't take too long."

"Oh, who's your boyfriend?" Diana asked.

"His name is Don."

"Where's he from?"

"California."

"Cool." Diana said.

"Hey, Mr. Kreuger. I know I'm on your list, but please take me off." Diana begged.

"Why should I?"

"Cause Dokken girl isn't all that bad."

"So?" Freddy asked.

"I DIDN'T HURT THAT LITTLE BOY AT THE LAKE!" Diana yelled, punching Freddy.

"Your a bitch." Freddy yelled.

"Let's fight." Diana said.

Taryn and Kira just sat back on the leather couch, watched an E! True Hollywood Story on George Lynch and enjoyed the show.

Diana and Freddy were fighting, then after a while Freddy gave up.

"Okay, okay, just don't tell Pam that I took you off the damn list. Okay?" Freddy said, annoyed.

"Thanks. Oh and Taryn, maybe we can be friends." Diana said, before she walked out the door.

"Cool. I'd like that." Taryn said, closing the door. Then the doorbell rang again.

It was Don Dokken.

"DON!" Taryn squeed, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey ya there sweetie." Don said.

"Oh, hey Don." Kira said.

"Hey." Don said, still hugging Taryn.

"So, uh Don, do you wanna be 25 forever, NOW?" Freddy asked, wanting this done and over with.

"Yeah, let's do it." Don said.

And that they did.

Don emerged, making Taryn squeel with joy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END CHAPTER NOTES: OKay, I know it was short... **

**But I gotta clear up some things...**

**Messed up stuff is gonna go down in the next few chapeters...**

**Diana (I got it rite right? LOL) is WifeOfJasonVoorhees (formerly Dawnpashmina)**

**Kira- Kira Duvane**

**And don't be shocked if I don't update soon, alot is goin on in my life right now.. and I don't wanna seem like a bitch... but if i do, just tell me. I'm generally easy goin and care free...**

**I'm NOT mad at anyone... I'm just stressed because of my personal life night now. **

**I hope this clears thing up. I'm really sorry to anyone who I might of upset.  
**


	17. On the stroke of midnite

Don and Taryn were officially married.

They still lived at Kira's and Freddy's house on Elm Street, but it was better that way, so no one would get supsious.

The school year was coming to a close, so that was good, but little did anyone, becides Taryn, Kira, Freddy and Don knew that 2009 was closing shortly after school let out for summer.

They all wanted to go back to 1988, it was much funner back then. So that's where Freddy was going to take them, it was going to be 1988 forever, and the best part about it, was they the were gonna live forever, and never age one bit.

**LAST DAY OF NINTH GRADE PARTY, 1428 ELM**

Well it wasn't really a party. It was just Freddy, Kira, Diana, Taryn and Don hanging out in the back yard, eating KFC, drinking soda and listening to Dokken.

"Hey Diana, I have something to tell ya." Taryn said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Crazy stuff is gonna happen. This might be the last time I'll see you. I don't know yet." Taryn said. It was the moment of truth.

"Are you moving?" Diana asked.

"You could say that." Taryn said, not wanting to give too much away.

"Well I'll miss ya Dokken Girl." Diana said.

"I won't forget you, you put me in my place." Taryn said, quoting the Dokken song "Just Got Lucky".

The night seemed to drag on, but at the stroke of midnight, it was back to the sleazy glam of 1988.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**END CHAPTER NOTES:The best parts are coming up. I know this strayed so far from the original concept, but it's still rokken right? My goal is 60 reviews! LOL.**

**I don't own any Dokken lyrics... oh and if any of u doods in Dokken read this, you rule, and This is simply for entertainment purposes only. **


	18. Setting the scene

Spandex pants, big hair, and stereos blaring Van Halen, that was life now.

Freddy made it 1988 all over again, and where else would be a better place to spend it, than at the Sunset Strip in California?

Taryn woke up next to Don Dokken, amazed on how her life turned out.

"Hey ya sweetie." Don whispered to Taryn.

This is a dream come true.

Taryn got up to get dressed, and when she was looking for her make up, she found Kira in the bathroom, going crazy with the Aqua Net.

"Twisted Sister much?" Trayn asked.

"Shush up man, I needa shock Freddy."

"Kira, by the time you get done, you'll be mistaken for Twisted Sister." Taryn said, appliying some hot pink eyeliner.

"At least I won't be mistaken for some cheap hooker." Kira said.

"Yeah, right." Taryn said, looking over her outfit.

Dokken shirt, spandex pants and flip flops.

"Ya know I'm joking, right?" Kira said, finally setting down the Aqua Net.

"Yeah." Taryn said.


	19. Little Miss Dokken

Freddy was the new manager for Dokken.

_Back For The Attack_ had just sold over 500 million copies world wide, and Freddy was cashing in on what he called "the pathetic Dokken phenomenon."

Kira was enjoying it too.

Kira walked into Freddy's office wearing a leather skirt, and a black tank top with a red skull on it. And Kira's hair was huge.

Taryn and Don were on the tour bus, doing God-Knows-What.

It was the ultimate rock and roll fantasy.

"Damn, show time in 2 hours." Don said, looking at a clock.

"Okay." Taryn said.

Thank God the bus was behind the arena.

"Hey, Taryn where's Kira and Freddy?" Don asked, wondering.

"Back at the office." Taryn said, brushing through her hair.

"Awesome, so we can have the whole night to just us." Don said, annoyed with Freddy.

"Yup." Taryn said.

"Great. I gotta get ready sweetie." Don said, kissing Taryn again. Taryn loved it.

And Don walked off the bus,and back stage to the arena, Taryn decided to hit the showers.

This was her dream, and she loved it.


	20. After The Show

"Hey, I'm Jenni Caulfeild, and I'm here at the Staples Center in Los Angles with George Lynch from Dokken!" A blond woman in her early twenties said, holding a microphone that said "MTV". She was wearing jeans and a Metallica t-shirt.

Taryn and Kira noticed her right off the bat.

After Jenni was done intervening George Lynch, Kira and Taryn walked over.

"You finally made it." Kira said.

"Yeah, and what are you now?" Jenni asked.

"Married to Freddy." Kira said, confused.

"But your 15." Jenni said.

"Yeah, well aren't you?"

"I'm 20."

"Oh." Taryn said.

"And what did little Dokken fan do?"

"Married the lead singer." Taryn said.

"Y-Y-ou!" Jenni said, hugging Taryn.

Then Don and Freddy came on the scene.

"Hey baby." Freddy said, hugging Kira close.

"Hey." Kira said, kissing Freddy.

"Hey cutie." Don said, squeezing Taryn.

"You were amazing." Taryn said.

"Aw, thanks sweet Taryn." Don said, kissing her.

"Hey, Don, Taryn, me and Kira were gonna go out for dinner." Freddy said.

"Yup. Taryn and I are gonna go to that Hibachi Grille." Don said.

"Yup, well see ya later." Freddy said, getting into his car, and driving away with Kira.

So Freddy and Don went to this really romantic resturant, and Don and Taryn went to the Hibachi Grille.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**End chapter notes: Okay, Warning, it gets very messed up in later chapters...**


	21. Freddy and Kira on the Strip

After Freddy and Kira were done with dinner, they went back to the motel, Kira insisted on wearing something Freddy would LOVE.  
"This?" Kira asked, modeling a skin-tight red leather mini dress.  
"Nah." Freddy said.  
"This?" Kira asked, now wearing a frilly pink prom dress.  
"What are ya? A fairy princess?" Freddy asked.  
"Okay, what about this?" Kira asked, walking out in lime green fishnets, a tight, short black leather skirt, and a cut off Ratt tee shirt, and high heeled boots.  
"I like." Freddy said.

"Hey wanna take a walk down the strip?" Kira asked, Freddy agreed.

The Sunset Strip was beautiful at this time of night (witch was about 3:30 in the morning)

"So, uh." Freddy said, at an apparent lose for words.

"It's good to be, you know, just you and me." Kira said, hugging Freddy.

"Yeah." Freddy agreed. It really was good, just the two of them, no heavy metal drama, just Kira and Freddy.

"Hey, Freddy, why did you even let Taryn and Don get together? I know you and Taryn were never the best of friends." Kira asked.

"Because she's the kind of girl who takes obsessions too far, you know." Freddy said.

"Yeah, but normally you don't give a rats ass about those you don't like." Kira said.

"Shut up." Freddy said playfully.

Kira really enjoyed having alone time with Freddy.

She deserved it.

Then Kira pulled out her iPod.

"Damn, uh, you brought that?" Freddy asked, looking at the iPod that looked so futuristic for 1988.

"Yeah, I was holding it when you changed the year from 2009 to 1988!" Kira whispered.

"Oh. Oh, does Taryn have hers?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I mean I would think so." Kira said, really not wanting to talk about Taryn.

"Are you mad at Taryn?" Freddy asked.

"No, I'm just tired about hearing about little Mrs Dokken." Kira said, looking up to the sky, gazing at the moon and stars.

"Yeah. So what's going on in your would?" Freddy asked.

"Ah nothing. So are we stuck here,in Hollywood?" Kira asked, not really minding if she was or wasn't. She liked it here.

"Let's wait till the public gets sick of Dokken, then me and you, start OUR own life. Leave Taryn and Don in the dust, faded away, FORGOTTEN."

Kira half-smiled.

She wanted the perfect life with Freddy.

But she was going to have to wait a while.

But for the time being, she just enjoyed her walk with Freddy. And that's what made her the happiest.


	22. Death to Dokken

"DAMN IT DON!" Freddy screamed, as he went over the bills from last night's show.

Freddy was clearly annoyed with Don, why did he have to make him immortal?

"What?" Don said, sleepily.

"LOOK!" Freddy yelled, showing Don the bill.

"So?" Don asked.

"500 DOLLARS ON FOOD AND LIQUOR?"

"Yeah, uh so? That's like 100 bucks for each dude in the band and his girl." Don said.

"DAMN IT DON! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Freddy screamed, waking Kira and Taryn up.

"Freddy, dear, what is it?" Kira asked, hugging her husband.

"MR. DORKKEN HERE BLEW 500 DOLLARS ON FOOD AND BOOZE!" Freddy screamed, not at Kira, but at Don.

"Ah, Don just wanted a good time." Taryn butted in.

"ALL FUCKIN' ROCK STARS WANT A GOOD TIME!" Freddy screamed at Taryn, who was quickly taken back.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN DESTROY DOKKEN ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Freddy said, once Don and Taryn left the room.

**End notes: Just a little filler chapter to keep you guys happy.**


	23. Troubled times ahead

Don and Taryn were back on the bus, laying on a blow up mattress, sharing a blanket, and just talking.

"Do you think that Freddy is gonna kill me?" Don asked.

"I really don't know. He really got pissed at the dinner/drink bill."

"Exactly, sweetie." Don said.

"If he kills you, he'll have to kill me. I can't imagine a world without Dokken, or a world with out you." Taryn said, crying. Don hugged Taryn close.

"It will be okay, sweetheart." Don said, squeezing Taryn closer.

"I hope so!" Taryn said.

"Hey, maybe we could give George to Freddy!" Don said, chuckling at the thought of George Lynch getting killed.

"If he like hasn't killed him already!" Taryn giggled.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will work out, we'll be together forever." Don said, telling Taryn the truth.

"Good." Taryn said, kissing Don.

Don kissed Taryn back.

**BACK AT THE HOLIDAY INN**

"I gotta kill him, Kira! Don Dokken is a dead man!" Freddy said, stressed out.

"Kill him, and you'll be broke. _Back For The Attack_ just sold over 700 million copies in the US and Canada alone!" Kira said, showing Freddy a paper.

"Holy shit. No way. The album isn't that great."

"Yeah, well apparently the 700 million Dokken fans in North America thinks it the best shit ever." Kira said, rummaging through her purse to find some chap stick, but then the _Back For The Attack_ cassette fell out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Freddy yelled, picking up the cassette.

"Uh..." Kira said.

"You like them?"

"I wanted to see what all the uh fuss was about." Kira said, but Freddy saw right through the lie.

"Look, I'm sorry. Kill me for liking a band." Kira said.

"No, no, I'm sorry." Freddy said, knowing that if he won the fight, he'd be very lonely.

"Good, so how about that dinner date?" Kira said.

"Okay then!" Freddy said. Kira smiled.

**BACK ON THE TOUR BUS**

"Hey look! It's the two lovers!" George Lynch said,deflating the air mattress.

"GEORGE YOU JACK ASS!" Don yelled.

"What are ya gonna do? Nothing?" George teased.

Don got up abruptly, and started punching George.

George way high out of his mind, and it made him an easy target.

"I GIVE UP!" George screamed.

Don smiled, and walked off the bus with Taryn.

It felt good that he beat up George, but Don and Taryn both knew bigger troubles lay ahead.


	24. Need a Fresh Start

Freddy's anger was rising, every little thing seemed to set him off.

"Want some beer Freddy?" Don asked.

"NO! NOW JUST LEAVE!"

"Uh this is the pool. I don't have to leave." Don said, splashing Freddy.

"YOU LITTLE!" Freddy screamed, jumping in the pool after Don.

"Hey, what did I even do?" Don asked, splashing Freddy once more.

"SPLASH ME AGAIN AND UR DEAD!"

"Hey George, splash Freddy!" Don said, hoping that George would get killed.

"Why would I do that, Dorkken?" George asked, slamming Don's head into the water.

"STOP IT GEORGE!" Don yelled, slamming him into the water.

"YOU BOTH STOP IT!" Freddy screamed.

Don listened, but George was making monkey faces.

''COME HERE CURIOUS GEORGE!" Freddy screamed, jabbing his glove into George's chest.

George was dead.

Don had a huge smile on his face, but he knew he was next, he was going to have to leave LA, and Dokken behind.

Taryn and him were to start a new life....


	25. Taryn's wish

"Don, I'm, I'm just so tired of it all. I thought this life would be glam, and awesome, I was so wrong. I wanna go back to school, I wanna be back, in 2009. I have enough of this. Don, please, and how much more fame can you take?" Taryn asked, crying.

"I have no control over that sweetie. Go talk to Freddy." Don said, rubbing Taryn's back.

"But I just don't know what to do. Your band is huge in this time, and well it's not really the biggest in 2009. But Damn it Don, I just don't know!"

"What's wrong?" Kira asked Taryn.

"I just, I just don't feel like I belong here anymore. I actually, really wanna go back to school. I know I pissed off the wrong people, and they know me as psycho Dokken girl, but I really don't care!" Taryn cried.

"But, Taryn, I thought this was your dream." Kira said.

"Yeah, well then, someone just wake me the fuck up, I don't wanna dream no more. JUST WAKE ME UP!" Taryn screamed.

Kira and Don shot gazes.

"Taryn, Princess, what happened? Last night you seemed perfectly fine." Don asked.

"Nothing happened! I just, I'm just tired of everything. Don, I don't deserve you. Come on, I'm not good enough for you. Seriously, when I met you for the first time, I was just the kid who wanted to escape reality for a few hours, and did so by seeing friggen Dokken in concert. Okay? I'm nothing specail, I'm not good enough."

"Why would you say that Taryn?" Don asked, stroaking her hair.

"Because! I'm not! Don, I'm a fucking screw up!" Taryn screamed.

"But I want you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Taryn, just stop being silly." Don said, hugging Taryn close.

Kira was in the corner talking something over with Freddy.

Taryn got a bad feeling in her stomach.

**End Notes: Okay, I know, it sucks, but This story only has a few more chapters, before I pull the plug on it. **

**I need to finish some stories before I work on new ones. Feel free to give ideas. **

**And no, I'm not gonna give up... but just expect the fuckin unexpected.  
**


	26. Freddy says

"No, were not turning back time. I'm sorry Taryn." Freddy said.

"Eh, it's okay."

"BUT I'M SHIT OUTTA LUCK! GEORGE CROAKED, NOW DOKKEN IS SCREWED!" Don screamed.

"So? If I hear 'Alone Again' or 'Prisoner' one more time..." Freddy trailed off.

"DOKKEN RULES!" Taryn screamed, looking rabid.

"Dokken sucks, Taryn."

"TAKE THAT BACK POTATO CRISP!" Taryn screamed.

"How am I supposed to take that?" Freddy asked.

Taryn charged after Freddy.

"TARYN!" Kira yelled.

Taryn stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, Kira I really am."

"It's okay, Taryn."Kira said, giving her a hug.

"Guys. hate to say this, but Dokken's album sales keep on going up, George died, and now, apparently he is dubbed the 'King of Guitar'. Jimmi Hendrix didn't get this much respect! Now that's just fucked up! HENDRIX RULES!" Freddy said, tearing off his jacket, revealing a Jimmi Hendrix shirt.

Everybody looked at Freddy oddly.

"What?" Freddy asked, looking vicious.

"N-nothing." Everybody said in unison.

"I thought so!" Freddy said, then he looked to the sky.

"Freddy, honey, what is wrong?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, sweet heart. I just don't know." Freddy sighed.

"Freddy, I know something is bothering you. Sweetie, just tell me." Kira said, hugging Freddy.

"Okay, I tried to bring Dokken down, but damn it, the record sales are through the roof! I'm jealous of Don and his success! Seriously." Freddy said, glaring at Don.

"But, Freddy, I love you the way you are, your my Freddy. No, you aren't a heavy metal super star, no, you don't wear spandex that are 5 sizes too small, and no, you don't rock out arenas. But you rock my world Freddy." Kira said, giving him a huge hug and kiss.

"Aww, I love you Kira." Freddy said.

"Well I love you." Kira replied.

"But seriously, I know I've been lacking on my duties, the only way to fulfill them, now that were back in the 80's is to kill those kid's parents." Freddy said.


	27. Moment Of Truth

"Should you guys really do this?" Don asked, looking scared.

"Hell yeah." Kira said.

"But think about it Freddy! You are only killing these kids, or in this case, there parents, because Pam wants you to!" Taryn said, and she was probably the only one who go that thought across.

Freddy looked ashamed.

Kira looked at Freddy with pleading eyes.

"You know what, Taryn, your right! I don't even like Pam!" Freddy said, kicking a rock.

"Freddy, I love you but the question that I've been dieing to ask is why the hell did you even agree to it? I mean, you have to have some reason!" Kira said, knowing fully well that it was the moment of truth.

"Because, well when I was like 5, or 6, you know I got adopted, and well Pam was my first friend, and my only friend for a while. But then, you know, middle school came, we meet other people, but still, she was my first best friend. But, seriously, I have no intimate or lovey feelings for her." Freddy explained, looking up at the sunset.

"Oh, I see now." Kira said, hugging Freddy.

"I just say forget it, Freddy. Why take innocent lives?" Don asked, wrapping his arm around Taryn.

Freddy went silent, he didn't know how to answer it, nor did he know if he could.


	28. Resturant Fight

Freddy, Kira, Don and Taryn all went out for dinner at Red Lobster that night.

"DAMN, A 45 MINUTE WAIT!" Freddy yelled, as a waitress, who looked much more like a man told the group.

"Hell, is that Nancy Thomson?" Kira scowled.

"Fuck, I think it is! Remember when we were entering middle school, Nancy was a sophomore, and she locked us up in a locker?" Taryn asked.

"Hell yeah, and she always had the hots for my Freddy!"

"I know! I had gym class with her once, and I flipped her off and got detention for it." Taryn said, smiling.

"Yeah, why did you even flip her off anyway?"

"She was talking bout how she wanted Freddy for herself, and I knew he was yours, and I got pissed on how Nancy was being a bitch." Taryn said.

"Haha! Taryn, you are such a punk!" Kira said, patting Taryn on the back. Taryn smiled.

Then Nancy came back, as she noticed Freddy.

"We can get you seated right now." Nancy said, flashing a seductive smile.

Kira got very tense and angry.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Taryn whispered, just really wanting to see a fight happen.

"Taryn, I think I no what your thinking about, and I like the idea." Kira said, an evil smile crawling over her face.

"I hate Nancy, she looks like a fuckin dude." Freddy said, once Nancy was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, but we gotta take her down!" Taryn whispered t Kira. Kira smiled and nodded.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Don asked.

"Nothing." Taryn and Kira said in unison.

Then Nancy came back with the drinks.

"Yours is on me, Mr. Krueger." Nancy winked.

"THAT TEARS IT! HES MINE DUMB MAN-GIRL! SEE THE FUCKIN RING ON MY FINGER? HE'S MARRIED!" Kira said, flashing the ring.

Nancy looked taken back.

Freddy, Don and Taryn smirked.

"I'll be right out with your orders." Nancy said.

"Damn, she does look like a dude!" Don said, eating a bread stick.

"No shit, Don." Taryn said, smiling.

"Guys, I have a feeling that a fight is gonna happen." Don said.

"No, really?" Freddy asked, sarcastically.

And all it took was Nancy to wink at Freddy.

Kira looked like she was about to snap when Nancy said, "Hey, long time no see Freddy."

"FUCK OFF!" Kira screamed, punching Nancy in the face.

Taryn had a huge grin on her face.

Don and Freddy looked shocked.

Nancy was getting the living shit beat out of her!

"GO KIRA!" Taryn shouted.

"S-st-oo-pp!" Nancy pleaded.

"Why?" Kira said, kicking Nancy in the butt, then stopping.

"Holy shit, that's amazing." Freddy said, hugging Kira close.

"Thanks." Kira said, kissing Freddy.

"Your mine, no one is gonna steal you away from me!" Kira said.

**End Chapter Notes: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. Nancy deserved that swift ass kicking. I know it's been a while sence an update... so here ya go, enjoy!**


	29. It all seems so great

"You know what, Kira. I'm not going to kill those people. It's tedious, and pointless." Freddy said, as he and Kira lay on the bed.

"Yeah, I was hoping when things settle down, we could start a family." Kira said, shyly.

"Well that could work. I'm serious." Freddy said, looking around hazily.

It was quiet for the next few minutes.

Everything was going so fast, but yet so slow, and yet they were all stuck in 1988. It would be like that forever.

But yet, it seemed so much weirder now.

They lived thru it, and yet they are stuck in it.

It was all so different.

Micheal Jackson was still alive, Extreme wasn't even a band yet, MTV stilled played music videos, stores struggled to keep a fully stocked isle of Aqua Net, and well metal was definitely in it's prime.

Taryn and Don decided to reside in Las Vegas.

They just had to accept the fact that life will go on forever, in the same time period and all that stuff.

That may sound like the perfect dream for anyone else, but thing of it, Freddy, Kira, Don and Taryn were really regretting this decision.

Don did not know what what the hell to do now. He could just hire another guitarist, but you could only release so many albums under the Dokken name. And Taryn, well she didn't know what to do with her life, so she decided to write a book.

And well Kira was expecting twins, Freddy's children. A girl and a boy.

Now it all seemed so different.

California was behind them, as Freddy and Kira moved back to 1428 Elm.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**9 MONTHS LATER**

Kira had finally gave birth to the twins. The boy was named Mason, the girl, Tabitha, but they called her Tabby for short.

The twins looked so much like Freddy. They were beautiful.

Freddy and Kira finally had the family they always wanted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was crazy at the Dokken house in Vegas. Don was always hyped up on something or other, and Taryn was a nut case.

They bought a trampoline, and Don and Taryn constantly were jumping on it for no apparent reason.

It was crazy, and in a way it was like a messed up fairy tale.

Taryn and Kira had there prince charmings, and it all seemed so great!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END CHAPTER NOTES: ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL IT'S OVER! Sorry for the delay. Hope u stay tuned! and I hope u like it! plz review!**


	30. The End

There was no doubt about it, that there was trouble in paradise. Time, even tho it stayed constant, slipped away, causing once best friends to drift apart. Kira and Freddy were busy raising the twins back in Springwood. Taryn and Don seemed to crash and burn in Vegas.

The Kruegers were the much more conventional family. Kira was a loving mother who would do anything for her babies and her husband. And Freddy was a great father who set aside his blood lust for a decent janatorial job. It wasn't as glamourous as cashing in on Dokken (which by now was just living on in Hit Parader and ravenous fans minds), but it paied the bills, and it gave him something to do.

Whereas the Dokkens, it was just a mess. Taryn was back to her old ways, and nothing seemed to phase her as it once did. Don was drinking heavily and just didn't care at all anymore. Elektra Records were paying for everything. New album or not, it was still 1988 and, well that was all the reason Don needed. He didn't have to worry about crashing his Corvette. If the car got totaled, he just calls up the record company and gets a new one. Simple as that. Taryn already crashed 5 Trans Ams and 7 Corvettes. To them, it was funny.

Entertainment news was all over the Dokken's mishaps. And for "regular" people, it was getting less funny, and more sickinging. "Ugh! Can't we just go a day without hearing about what car Don smashed? I really don't care that Taryn went shopping drunk! No one cares! It's discusting, and why do they think we want to know these things?" Kira said as she folded up some laundry.

Little Mason crawled up to his mother. Kira smiled and picked him up. "Aren't you glad me and daddy aren't like that? I'm glad you don't know them. It was a mistake to bring them back...but you don't need to worry yourself with that."

**END NOTES: Okay, I know this is a long time coming. About 2 years. I really wanted to end this story, make it complete. (And I also kinda wanted to write something that has gotten a positive reception, because all the stuff I have on my new account has been getting so much negative reception, where as re-reading this stuff, I'm surprized that this hasen't getting a bad wrath from the proper English and Grammar police.)**

**But yeah, I'm sorry this update was about 2 years overdue. And I'm sorry the ending was so short. I didn't really know how to make it long then end it. I personally like it. I really like the charater of Kira, as she is the stronger, more realistic charater in this story. Taryn, well I kinda made her a bit messed up. And yes, she was based somewhat on me at that time. Kinda messed up, right? Haha...but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
